


i haven’t watched supernatural in six years

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, REAL ACTUAL SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: my take on how the spn finale should goTW EMOTIONAL
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	i haven’t watched supernatural in six years

god brings scooby doo back from the dead or whatever.

“you’ve changed me, dean,” he says.

“not in a gay way though, right,” dean says.

“no homo for sure,” says scooby. he and dean hug but in a straight way with back slapping. shaggy barks.

god brings the gay angel back from the dead too.

“i still love you but in a gay way, dean,” he says.

“like hell,” dean says, visibly holding back slurs, and then shoots him in the fucking face.

the end

**Author's Note:**

> 8000 kudos and i’ll take it off anon


End file.
